User blog:Kissmanga/Member 7
Info Appearance Bin is a teenage boy with an average height and has an athletic build.He has black, short length hair and dark colored skin. Personality He is a cheerful and optimist boy. He is fairly kind and hospitable to strangers, and develops strong bonds of loyalty with his friends. Powers Abilities Mystical Sky Island Authority: Bin has an authority to completely control over the Mystical Sky Island. He can order it and every being that living in the island. Superhuman Endurance:Bin has an remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Even when he is in outer space, his body still in it normal condition like when he in Earth. He also has no need for oxygen, he can live normal indefinitely in airless environments. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he has supernatural Agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. He is perfect at dodging or catching all attacks without even realizing that he's being attacked. Superhuman Strength: Bin has blown apart arenas, buildings, mountains and even a city a size surrounding with a single kick or punch even after fighting for hours. His strength exceeds normal human standards and even exceeding any God standards various times through many fights. And due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he can lift the weight about 9000 megatons. Superhuman Speed: Bin has an remarkable speed. Several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. His true speed is "hypersonic" and possibly beyond. His speed is so great that what looks like a single punch is actually ten different attack. Superhuman Healing Factor: Bin body is immune to all poisons and drugs. He is immune to all diseases, infections, disorders, imperfection, and resistant to elemental extremes. He is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments and can even regrow missing limbs and organs. Superhuman Durability: His body is so sturdy that when someone tried to punch him, the attacker ends up breaking their hand and making it bleed instead and when the bullets fire at him, it drop like it was hitting a tank. He possesses golden-proportioned body, and even without training his muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how many calories he intakes. His body can maintain different levels of temperature indefinitely. Superhuman Stamina: He has a great stamina. Even after taking a damage from a nuclear explosion which equivalent to 35,000 to 90,000 gigaton of TNT ,he's still have more than enough energy to move around unseen. His musculature produces almost none fatigue toxins during physical activity. Superhuman Sense: His skin is so acute that he can feel the temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. He can feel the presence of a person standing twenty feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. His sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by seconds differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. His eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, he has superhuman visual acuity. He can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. Adoptive Muscle Memory: He also has the amazing ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after having only experienced/see them once in battle. And even more incredibly, he can create entirely original techniques as counters after suffering a technique only once in the very same battle. Analytical Skill: Bin possess great analytical skills when he devises strategy for weaker members of his team to beat or injure stronger opponents. He can recognize a martial arts weakness or a technique weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies. Knowledge of the Human Anatomy: Bin is quite knowledgeable about the human anatomy. He can find the weak points on an enemies body,can seal blood flow inside his enemies body for internal attacks, can remove limiters on his body for stats boost or seal his pain receptors. Master Assassin: He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons and a number of other weapons including firearms. Reincarnation: Bin is capable of surviving and escaping death by being reborn in the body of another and possess a body that was just born, new-born being. *'Past Life Awareness' - User retains all memories, experience, wisdom, skills, knowledge and powers of their past lives. *'Past Life Power Access' - User can access any powers they had in their former lives. Parallel Thought: Bin mind is capable of carrying out multiple calculations and thought processes at once. Self Mastery: Bin has complete control over the movements and functions of one’s muscles, bones, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. He can even control his flesh and blood to move at both his conscious and subconscious command, which allows him to take control over his motions, augment themselves and to resist forced motor control by others (as by Possession, Telekinesis and Blood Manipulation). Eternal Negation: Bin body can negate and nullify all concept, power, magic, universal definition, law, boundary, etc. making him immune to anything and everything. Absolute Intuition: Bin can instantly understands anything and everything, regardless of how simple or complex. This power has all variations of Intuitive Aptitude, as well as all kinds of senses such as Opportunity Sense and Goodness Sense. He can sense aspects of anything in addition to having all intuitions. Iron Will: Bin has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through his will Bin can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him. Self-Emotion Negation: Bin can suppress or negate emotions in himself , allowing him to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting his thinking-processes. The Essence of God: Bin can control, alter, create, and manipulate anything and everything created by the primordial force, the unique source or origin of every universal concept; in other words, the primordial force that had generated everything, giving him the true position of a Supreme Being. This force/energy, is the link that connects and keeps the omniverse and its concepts working as they should; since this force is the primordial source of everything and the one that connects all, everything has its energy, giving Bin control of everything and every alien concept. Techniques Renewal Taekwondo: It is a type of martial art developed in modern South Korea. It is emphasized in strong, linear kicks like its base WTF Taekwondo. Some skills are directly linked with WTF Taekwondo. *'Renewal Air Pressure' is a Renewal Taekwondo technique that uses a clap to generate reverberating air waves in order to disorient or knock out the opponent(s). *'Renewal Arang' is an elbow smash performed on the opponent that sends a shockwave through them. *'Renewal Axe '''is a type of axe kick. First, while in the air, the user performs a front flip, bringing the heel of their kicking leg down upon an opponent. If the user's heel hits the ground, a huge upward wave of air will be created, lifting any opponents up from the ground and leaving them open to further attacks. This technique can be used against multiple opponents. *'Renewal Baekdu''' is a knee attack delivered to the opponent, is used to lift the opponent to the air in order to chain more combo strikes. *'Renewal Baek Rok' is a type of push kick, an upward kick which use bottom of the foot as the striking surface. Unlike typical push kick however, Baek Rok bringing the legs up high and straight, pushing the target into the air. *'Renewal Bo-Bup' is a technique that allow the user to appear behind, next to, above, etc. their opponent instantaneously. *'Renewal Fangs' is a technique attack performed by attacking with the elbows in a downward direction. *'Renewal Fist Strike' is a Renewal Taekwondo version of Basic Punch and can be used in rapid succession. *'Renewal Front Kick' is an upward kick with a lot of power behind it. The user plants their feet firmly to the ground, breaking it, before unleashing a shockwave-backed kick. A single kick can destroy a ring and create fissures in the earth. *'Renewal Gor Yo' is a technique that utilises two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head or neck of the opponent using the base of the feet. *'Renewal Ground Drawer' is kick that grinds the floor with the user's foot tip while spinning. It can be used for multiple purposes, like attacking the knees of an opponent or nullifying a wind-based attack. In Bin case, he can even kick up debris to attack multiple opponent. *'Renewal Halla' is a technique that in its only instance looks like an upward kick. *'Renewal Hoe Grab' is a kick used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighter faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent. It is mainly used to break an enemy's guard. **'Renewal Dragon Catcher' is an advanced application of the Hoe Grab technique. First the user jumps up high while holding the opponent's neck with Hoe Grab while spinning in high speed, then the victim is dropped onto the ground head first, resulting in a crater. *'Renewal Hwechook '''is a kick that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. Hwechook hits the opponent with balls/front of the foot, like Roundhouse Kick. **'3rd Stance Hwechook''' is essentially Hwechook executed three times in a row either from left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases. It aims at the opponent's brain with the first and second kick and finishes the opponent with the third. **'Dragon Sign Hwechook' is a technique that gathers its power from firmly burying one's foot into the ground and sending the resulting force up to the knee, pelvis, waist and then to the tip of the foot which executes the Hwechook. It manifests itself as wind that surrounds the user's leg that is used for the technique. Depending on its execution, it can be released released upwards or horizontally. If released upward, this technique becomes a whirlwind that surrounds the opponent. **'Lowest Hwechook' is a technique that compensates for Hwechook's primarily middle-upper body targeting which made it predictable. This move is usually performed to dodge an opponents attack at the upper body by ducking to the ground. Using this force the user does a 180° spin sweep kick that is parallel to the ground aimed at the opponent's feet. *'Blue Dragon's Kick' The technique unleashes a dragon-like wind that can be controlled by the user at will and released in form of a kick. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the boxing ring. The technique forcibly directs the flow of air around the user's body using the stances and releases it in form of a wave. **'Twin-Dragon Kick '''it is the advance version of '''Blue Dragon's Kick '''which the user can unleashes 2 dragon at time. At first the technique works by kicking twice at different directions in a circular pattern, essentially unleashing Blue Dragon's Kick twice in a row, lifting the opponent into the air from the two dragons' vicious winds. Later with increased mastery, the user can manifests two dragons at the same time and use them in a similar manner to its parent technique. **'Imoogi Kick it is a technique works similarly with Blue Dragon Kick, unleashing a large Imoogi-like wind that can be controlled and unleashed as a kick. The diffirent is the technique evolved into an attack that manifests multiple smaller Imoogi, landing hits on the victim and wrapping them in a vicious attack. *'''Sonic Punch and Kick It is a barrages of punches and kicks delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier, going supersonic. As it uses air pressure to attack the opponent, it can't be blocked. *'Renewal Nigawa Kick ' It is essentially a backflip kick. It can be followed by using the momentum from the backflip to stomp another opponent's face. *'Renewal Reverse Sweeping Kick' is a technique delivered by spinning and kicking the opponent's head in a wide arc. The force of spinning increases the power of the kick, dealing devastating damage to the opponent. *'Renewal Rising Back Kick' is a technique that is performed when the user turns their back on their opponent. The user, while their back is facing the opponent, turns while kicking the opponent in the head. *'Renewal Roundhouse Kick' is a kick in which the user swings their leg around in a semi-circular motion, striking the opponent's upper body with the front of the foot. *'Renewal Scissors' is a type of jumping kick. The user jumps and delivers a kick diagonally like a motion of scissors closing in. *'Renewal' Taebaek is a kick that is delivered sideways in relation to the body of the user. *'Renewal Silla' is a downward kick delivered from high up and slamming the opponent's lower body. *'Renewal Soksa' is knee attack to the head of an opponent *'Renewal Spinning Top Kick' It is the technique where the user, with the back towards the opponent, turns and spins 180° and kicks the opponent in the face, followed by another kick with the other leg. *'Renewal Recoilless Kick' is essentially a kick technique with a lot of power behind it. The technique require the user to completely focus his energy into a single point, not wasting any movement. The kick itself doesn't require the user to balance his body with their hands. It is powerful enough to cut through wide area of ground and split the sky. *'Renewal Karate Chop '''is a technique that similar to Knifehand strike . Is executed by striking with the muscle at the side of the hand located between the base of the small finger and the wrist. It is used as both an offensive and defensive technique and can be executed as a high, low, middle, side, inward, outward, rising or circular strike. *'Renewal Spinning Kick is a technique where the user forcibly directs the flow of air around their body using the stances and releases it in the form of a small cyclone. *'Renewal Slice '''It is used as both an offensive and defensive technique. The user block the attack by slice through it then hit the opponent abdomen. The damage has enough force to create an shockwave behind the user opponent. *'Renewal Basic Stance It is a basic stance which similar to WTF Taekwondo L-Stance. The user is able supress the pressure and the killing intent or release it. Divine Needle Technique: It s a type of Martial arts that utilizes acupuncture to attack. It is emphasised in strong, fast attacks with the fingers functioning like needles to puncture pressure points and vital points on the body. *'Acupuncture Skill': This can cut the fighting power or can heal numb limbs of a person depending on where the user strikes. *'Blood Sealing': An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a person's body causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage. *'Pain Erase': By hitting a pressure point in the brain, the user is able to remove the limiters that are placed on their body. *'Acupuncture Artery Block': As the name suggests this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow of the body by blocking all the arteries. *'Acupuncture Neutralization': A skill that negate the effect of an acupuncture attack. *'Pentagon': Bin uses his needle finger to draw out a pentagon shape, strong enough to counter the nuclear force. *'Limiter Removal': By hitting a pressure point in the brain Bin is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power. Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Thousand Thorn: It is a red vermillion longspear that can grow on command to what the owner says and is capable of killing thousands of gods instantly. It can extends at faster-than-light speeds and can reach into space. If stabbed into the ground, it can create spikes protruding from the earth in a 100 meter radius. The tip of the spear is so sharp that even a light slash can cut a mountain or temporary split an small area of the sea. *'Size Alteration': Thousand Thorn can be altered according to the purpose in each situation. It can grow broader or slimmer and taller or shorter at will. *'Weight Alteration': On command the spear can become lighter or heavier and the norm for Bin is heavy by many people standards, just placing it onto the floor was able to create cracks in the ground that reverberated up a gigantic hole up to its surface and even cracked a whole Planet. *'Summoning': The spear can be summoned into its wielder by moving at incredible speed, destroying anything in its path. *'Teleportation': Thousand Thorn 'can be teleported back to Bin location at his command. *'Spike Burst: Thousand Thorn 'can create and project spikes of energy to impale targets. These spikes can be generated from any surface; potentially creating a trail of needles. *'God Killer: This spear can kill a deity/deities or any divine embodiment that the user may choose to get rid of. The spear is completely resistant to the effects of a deity and are capable of killing the specified deity. *'Auto Repair': The spear can auto repair itself from any damage. Core Elemental: default appearance is, Ironically, a moldable cube. It can be made into many things, from clothes to accessories. It will revert to its core form when it attacks. Bin use the Core Elemental 'to made his clothes. *'Multiplication: Core Elemental can multiply itself to surround its opponent. The splitted part can regenerate itself. It can be used defensively as whatever attack that split it will only caused it to multiply. The limits of this power is that Core Elemental 'can only split itself so much before it failed to regenerate or regather itself. *'Form Alteration:It can alter its appearance and form to suit Bin command, like becoming clothes or weapon. It can also use this ability offensively, like forming a spear/thorn-like appendage to attack the opponent. *'Teleportation': It''' can be teleported back to Bin location at his command. '''Eternal Binding Beads: It is a bead necklace, the beads are round and green at the edges and black at the center. When in use they spread out to form a barrier made out of energy. *'Seal': When activated it creates a powerful seal that not even gods can escape from. The seal looks like a giant spherical barrier whose boundariers are connected by the beads. Cane of The Sage: Cane of The Sage looks like an ordinary Wooden staff. Despite its rather ordinary appearance, the cane can be used as a portal to another dimension. *'Space Portal Creation': The Cane can open a hole in any universe connecting two non adjacent locations. *'Summoning': The Cane can be summoned by Bin by moving at incredible speed. *'Teleportation': Cane of The Sage '''can be teleported back to Bin location at his command. '''Luminat: It is a heavily armored black motorcycle created by devil metals that extreme durability that can hold souls, with large spikes stick out from the side of the front tire. The motorcycle can be split up into two twin-clubbed buzz saws, the handles slide to the spot where the gas tank meets the seat and it splits in half. The tires open up into large spiked buzzsaws. The motorcycle can be switches to reverse easily and able to keep itself upright and driving even without a driver. It is also possible the throttle is controlled by foot. It appears to use both non-returning throttle and dual throttle system. Luminat 'has a top speed of 612 km/h (approximately 380 mph). *'Auto Repair: The motorcycle can auto repair itself in any condition. *'Teleportation': Luminat 'can be teleported back to Bin location at his command. *'Indestructible: The motorcycle can't be destroy by any mean, even the god attack only left a scratch on it. Shopping Menu: Through his experiment about time and space, he is able to incert a small chip''' '''into his brain, the chip connect direct to all shop exist on the whole universe . After that he is able to call out the 32 inches window infront of him, the window allow him to buy almost anything with money. The things he buy will transfer to his place in the matter of second. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts